


The Perfect Christmas Present

by dw10rosefan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dw10rosefan/pseuds/dw10rosefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is spending another Christmas without the Doctor and she hates it. Everything in life went wrong after her and the Doctor parted ways at Bad Wolf Bay. Now Pete, Jackie, and Mickey have something in store for Rose than will help-will it be the best Christmas ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Christmas Present

Rose Tyler was walking down the street on her way home after a long day of Christmas shopping. She looked around at all of the decorations, the carolers, and the people hustling and bustling around. Rose looked up to see a zeppelin whizzing by playing Christmas music loudly.

Somehow though, Rose just wasn't in the Christmas spirit. A few years ago, she would have be happy at Christmas time. Around that time Rose's life changed forever. She did have a normal life living in a flat with her widowed mum Jackie, a job at a department store, and a nice boyfriend, Mickey. Then she met a man who changed her life forever-a man called the Doctor.

She would never forget the day she met him in that store cellar when he took her hand and said 'run!' The travels they had together. She even thought she was falling for him. It got even more interesting when he changed his body. She still traveled with him and really began to fall in love with him.

Then came Torchwood and the Cybermen and the Daleks. Rose never thought about getting sucked into a parallel world but she did. She hated saying goodbye to the Doctor at the fateful day in Norway. She told him that she loved him but what upset her was the fact that she never knew if he felt the same way or not. Now it was her second Christmas without him. It was alright she guessed. She had a great job at Torchwood, was still friends with Mickey, plus there was a version of her dad, Pete, that was alive in this world. He married Jackie and now they have twins-Cole and Katrina. Rose was lucky to get a second chance like that. Still it wasn't the same without the Doctor.

Rose arrived at the house a short time later. She was so tired and just wanted to climb into bed plus she was on the verge of tears from the memories.

"Rose, sweetie, are you alright?" Jackie's voice came from the kitchen.

"Yeah mum I'm fine." Rose said biting her lip to fight back the tears. "I'm just tired. Goodnight!"

'Nite sweetheart!" Jackie said as Rose walked up the stairs. Jackie peeked out the door to see Rose walk slowly up the winding staircase. She just wished Rose wasn't so miserable. She sighed as she headed back into the kitchen.

"Is she going to be alright?" a voice called to her.

"After tomorrow, I think she's going to be just fine!" Jackie said with a small smile.

Meanwhile, Rose walked into her room, shut the door, dropped everything on the floor, and flopped down on her bed. She was so sick of this. Nothing would ever be the same now that the man she loved was gone forever out of her life. She laid under the covers and slowly and quietly, she cried herself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Rose woke up to the sounds of her siblings yelling in joy. It was finally Christmas Day. Rose loved Christmas but it stung because it reminded her of her first and only Christmas with the Doctor. She walked out of her room.

"Rosie, Rosie! It's Christmas! It's Christmas! Come on! Let's open our stuff from Santa!" Cole said as he took her hand and led Rose downstairs.

Rose walked into the lounge where Jackie, Pete, Mickey were sitting near the tree.

"Come on Rose, time to open gifts." Pete said.

Rose smiled softly and walked over and sat down under the tree with the rest of her family. Jackie, Pete, and Mickey smiled at each other as Rose and the twins opened their presents, knowing that they saved the best for last.

Soon, everyone had opened all of their gifts. The twins were in their room playing with their new toys. Pete, Jackie, Mickey, and Rose were still in the lounge drinking hot cocoa.

"So, time for Christmas carols?" Rose asked.

"Not yet Rose." Mickey said. "There is still one more present that needs to be opened-and it's yours."

He smiled at her. Rose looked over at Pete and Jackie who just smiled at her.

"Okay guys, what's going on here?"

"Come outside and find out!" Pete said.

After getting all bundled up, a somewhat perplexed Rose followed her parents and Mickey out to the back garden.

Rose arrived in the garden to see a giant present in front of her. She wondered what it was. She knew it could be anything-but what?

"Well, open it sweetheart. We'll help!" Jackie offered.

Each of them took a corner and on the count of three they began to unwrap the over-sized gift. Rose stopped though after tearing the wrapping paper only a little bit.

"What's wrong Rose?" Pete asked her.

"This...this looks like the TARDIS. But it can't be!" Her face was filled with confusion because the Doctor told her she would never be able to see him again.

"Here Rose, switch places with me!" Mickey offered.

So she did and began opening the gift more. She gasped as she opened the paper more to reveal a familiar face. She stood there stunned as she said the one name she wanted to say for a long time.

"Doctor."

"Merry Christmas Rose!" The Doctor said with a big smile on his face.

She ran over and gave him a big hug, tears streaming down her face. Pete, Jackie, and Mickey decided to leave them alone for a while. Rose soon let go to face him.

"How...how did you get here?" she asked him.

"Well, thanks to the TARDIS and a certain Torchwood three-run by the way by a Captain Jack Harkness-I was able to get here. I had to hide out for a few days but it was worth it! You know Rose, there was something I wanted to tell you at Bad Wolf Bay but didn't...but first..."

He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the sky and like that, it began snowing.

Rose laughed. She had never seen it snow like this before. It was wonderful.

"Now where was I?" The Doctor said. "Oh yes. Rose?"

She turned and looked at him as he took her hands in his.

"There was something I should of told you at Bad Wolf Bay. Rose Tyler, I love you. I was wrong with what I said in the café when we met up with Sarah-Jane. I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. You really have no idea what I had to do..."

Rose put her finger to his lips. "I know and you know what? I love you too!" She leaned in and finally locked lips with the Doctor in a sweet and juicy kiss.

Finally, the two separated. "You know Rose I bet you have gotten a lot of Christmas presents in your life."

"I have Doctor and you know what?"

"What?"

"You are the perfect Christmas present!"

"Good to know." The Doctor said, leaning in to give Rose another kiss.

"I love you Doctor."

"I love you too, Rose Tyler." He kissed her again and led her into the TARDIS to consummate their love and start the rest of their lives traveling together.

They were certainly each others' perfect Christmas presents. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

THE END


End file.
